pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:R6GuruV2
Oi, welcome to the wiki. :3 -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:40, 2 November 2008 (EST) :Indeed.-- Liger414 talk 11:42, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::OHAI :> lolEC R6GuruV2 11:42, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::EC happens toooooo much.-- Liger414 talk 11:43, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::Isn't really that annoying 'till you get it a few times in a row, though. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:02, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::It's always annoying =p-- Liger414 talk 12:02, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Trew R6GuruV2 12:03, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Welcome:>[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 15:06, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Wut Iz A Hex amirite? Come on vent, I'll tell you about my build. R6GuruV2 15:19, 2 November 2008 (EST) User talk:Goldenstar Dont mess with admins. Srsly. They will fuck you up. Im not threatning you, just warning you. (lol i got on scottie's bad side once.) -- Jebuscontests 17:31, 2 November 2008 (EST) :Nah, I can mess with failaxkian tbh, he's just a gww'er, how not fail can he be? After all, when you run with top200s, you > them, right? R6GuruV2 18:37, 2 November 2008 (EST) meh You are terrible, Prot spirit with aof is just redundant. Go spellbreaker gogo.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:28, 3 November 2008 (EST) :AoF + dismiss = 10e heal for over 200 hp in prot prayers line, plus damage reduction. Spell breaker has a long recharge, which is a major downside. If you take GoLE then you have no regeneration and are relying on spamming dismiss for a heal. R6GuruV2 10:30, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::WORD OF HEALING SCREAMS IN YOUR FACE + BLESSED AURA @16 DIVINE FAVOR WIF GLYPH OF SWIFTNESS = 5 SECONDS DOWNTIME![[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:32, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::LOL WUT WORD? R6GuruV2 10:33, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::Oh btw don't use GoS, use Arcane Echo unless you're bad emanage. R6GuruV2 10:34, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::LOL WUT 8 SECONDS RECHARGE AOF?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:36, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::Don't be fail, GoS gives you wings.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:36, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::4 second duration of AoF, 8 secs recharge. Use it before being hit by a powerful attack or spell, let's say before RI or siege turtle attack, then you can lol as it hits for jack shit. Or just use it to mop them up when they're on half hp. It's 10e to do the same thing as SoR. The chances of the opponents carrying rend enchants is low. Oh yeah btw go on guild vent. R6GuruV2 10:37, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Protective spirit and SoA says hai2u.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:39, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Since when did both those provide a 250hp heal and remove a condition? Bar compression owns face. With that you don't need GoLE, and maybe won't even need prot spirit. R6GuruV2 10:40, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::WoH is ~150 hp heal every 3 seconds. Use with prot spirit plz then SoA to mop up aftermath. AoF + dismiss = 250 hp heal every 8 seconds![[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:42, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::LOLATTRIBSPREAD. WoH is heal prayers, that build uses 16 prot and 13 divine. WoH will heal for nothing with no heal prayers. AoF+Dismiss abuses 16 prot and 13 divine. Also GTFONYOUVENT R6GuruV2 10:43, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::No one asked you to spec prot for WoH :P[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 16:22, 8 November 2008 (EST) where are u ^?[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 16:14, 8 November 2008 (EST) :Disappearing act again sigh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 16:23, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::indeedio :< btw join mah guild[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 06:37, 9 November 2008 (EST)